


And They Were Roommates

by Hella_Queer



Series: Roommates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Trans Kageyama, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: “I can like...eat you out if you want.”Silence surrounds them. This was it. Three years of friendship down the tubes. Kageyama would move out, or demandhemove out, and he'd be forever branded as the Pervert Roommate. No one would talk to him ever again. His life was over!“Okay.”“Whaaaaa?!”





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ruined_earth_sagelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts).



> **Thanks to a very helpful comment by viscrael, this fic has been slightly edited to be more ‘accurate’. At least I hope so. Leave your thoughts if you have any suggestions!

*

*

*

Hinata hates morning classes the same way he hates when people assume his level of tolerance. With his bright hair and his bright smile and his bright personality, surely he loved rising with the sun and walking across campus with warmth on his face. And sure, those were nice things. He liked jogging when it was still cool out, and coming back to the apartment to shower as the first pink rays of morning lit up the streets. But he wasn't a kid anymore.

The second high school ended, give or take a week, Hinata was working. He didn't have a fancy animation internship like Kenma, nor an interest in all things sciencey like Kuroo. And though he loved volleyball with everything he had, he knew he couldn't make a career out of it. So he worked, finding any job that would hire him. And when his parents insisted he go to college, even for just one semester, he worked there, too. 

How just one semester turned into three years, he couldn't be sure. And how taking the basics shifted to a dozen and five art classes, he hadn't thought to question. 

Hinata had a class every other day this semester. At 2:00 he was at the sports shop in the little village just past the highway leading to school, and on alternating weekends, he traveled to his hometown to help with his mom’s flower shoppe. On the days that he didn't have class and work, he was studying, or finishing an assignment, or taking over someone’s shift, because he was kind enough to accept but also desperate enough for cash to jump on those opportunities. 

In short, he was tired. 

Even now, sprawled across the floor of his tiny room, he can hardly move. It wouldn't be the first time he was caught half naked, passed out with his sculpting book being used as a pillow. But it was his night to make dinner, and tomorrow wasn't the Saturday where he went back home, so if he could leave the sports shop a few minutes early then— 

_Slam!_

“FUCK!” 

Hinata startles awake, choking on the drool that had pooled in his mouth as he dozed. He sits up, quickly gets to his feet, and stumbles out into the hall. The apartment was only a minor step up from a dorm room. The living room was basically a couch and a tiny tv shoved into the corner opposite the fridge, and the bathroom was across the small junction that housed the two tiny bedrooms. But what could be counted as a hallway is now littered with papers and knee pads and two sweat soaked and stained tank tops. 

Kageyama is home. 

“Fucking fuck!” 

And he doesn't sound happy. 

Hinata could write a movie based on the last three years he's known Kageyama Tobio. Their first meeting was at _least_ a forty-five minute special all on its own. But after spending so much time with him, learning about him, fighting, making up, and getting kicked out of bars together, it really doesn't matter who ran over who's bike with their tiny, shitty car the day they were assigned as roommates on the campus they mutually hated after two months. 

(For the record the sun was in his eyes and it was only his second time driving alone so like, totally not his fault). 

As much as Hinata disliked morning classes, he couldn’t _imagine_ what Kageyama puts up with every day. Unlike himself, Kageyama was fixated on volleyball on a level that could be considered erotic. Along with playing for the university team, and putting in extra practice to be prepared for National tryouts, Kageyama also had sports and medicine classes every other day that started at five and ended at eight. On the days he didn't have class, he worked at the super pretentious coffee shop he and Hinata had ragged on for months and months, until the corner store Kageyama was previously employed at closed. 

His already grumpy personality wasn't helped by the late hours, but he usually came home with only a few groans and body aches. If he didn't jump into the shower straight away, he collapsed on their couch and channel surfed until it was time to make dinner or eat it, depending on who was cooking. 

But today is different. 

Hinata, fearing the worst, grabs the closest things on his floor that resemble bottoms and a top, and hurries out into the main area of the apartment. Kageyama’s practice jersey is covering the tv, and there’s a footprint on the wall from where he must've thrown one of his running shoes. He doesn't see his roommate right away, but after his focus shifts away from the destruction, he spots him. 

Kageyama is sat in the crevice between the fridge and the stove, wearing a pair of oven mitts and holding a box of curry. Hinata approaches cautiously, his mind unusually silent. 

“Hey, Yama.” 

“Hi.” 

“How was your day?” 

“Shitty.” He raises the box. “I want curry for dinner. It's your turn to cook, right?” 

Even if it wasn't, there is zero chance of him allowing the other man anywhere near fire. He isn't sure why Kageyama is wearing oven mitts, but he feels oddly reassured. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Hinata sets it aside though and crouches until his butt hits the floor. He reaches out and takes one of Kageyama’s gloved hands into both of his. Kageyama grimaces. That looks a little more normal. 

“Sooooo…” 

“Do not.” Kageyama’s lips twist down in a frown, but he doesn't pull away or try to smack Hinata like he'd done their first months of living together. “I'm not a child, okay? Don't coo at me like one.” 

Hinata snorts. “Alright. What the fuck happened then?” 

Kageyama looks up then. Hinata has seen all of his roommates expressions over the years; every half frown and almost smile and sort of pout that all convey different things. But he's never seen those blue eyes look like this. It's not even in Kageyama’s expression, which has returned to its neutral resting bitch face. His eyes though, look dull in the bad kitchen lighting, with an anger behind them that sparks to life at Hinata’s question. 

“Would you like it alphabetically, chronologically, or rated by shittyness?” 

Hinata thinks about it. He looks at the mess behind him, the mess in front of him. Then he stands up and starts getting what he needs to make dinner, pouring them both tall glasses of that super sweet, kind of pricey pink lemonade that was no doubt stolen from one of Kageyama’s teammate’s parties. 

“I did alphabetically last time,” he sighs. “Let's do levels of shitty.” 

Kageyama showers while Hinata cooks. and when he’s done they crowd together on the couch, bowls in hand, a shared liter of soda between them. It was cooler now, thank god, so they aren’t miserable when warm legs brush together. 

“She _took out_ your flash drive?” Hinata wasn't as big of a curry fan as Kageyama, so he lets him have what he doesn't finish. With all the energy he had burned today he probably needed it. 

“Not only did she take out my flash drive. She _closed down_ half of my shit before _suddenly_ realizing what had happened.” Kageyama shoves a huge spoonful into his mouth, cheeks puffing like a squirrel. “I almost stabbed her with my pencil.” 

Kageyama stretches out his long legs, feet landing in Hinata’s lap. Having finished his bowl, Hinata goes about massaging them, making a mock disgusted face when the other wiggles his toes. It wasn't uncommon, the massages, not with how hard the idiot pushed himself. Kageyama was working harder than usual, though, trying to pass his classes with the highest grades he could get. He had struggled in high school, he told Hinata once, so he was paranoid about falling back into bad habits. 

The semester wasn't even halfway over yet, and his roommate already looked like a zombie. He hated it. He wanted to see his awkward smile and toss playful insults back and forth, without things getting heated. He wanted to take trips into the city, take Kageyama back to the flower shoppe and educate him on plant fertilizer just to hear him stumble over the words. He wanted to make him feel good. 

“Hinata!” The foot that was once in his hand kicks lightly at his shoulder, jerking him out of his thoughts. Kageyama’s tired eyes are half lidded against his will. “How was your day, dumbass? Did you finish that landscape thing you were doing last week?” 

Hinata moves up to his calf, frowning at how tight and stiff the muscles are there. He'd have to sneak more KT tape into his bag. 

“Yup! Turned it in _right_ at the deadline.” He grins, switching to Kageyama’s other leg. “It took me forever to start cause I _hate_ being assigned a figure to study. You know this.” 

“I know this.” 

“I was gonna challenge myself and do sakura but that was taken. I ended up with cherrywood.” 

Kageyama tenses his leg before relaxing it, sinking further down the couch. Hinata watches as he closes his eyes, one arm going behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. This wasn't the first time he had to stop himself from picturing that hand venturing lower. 

“Cherrywood?” Kageyama huffs a laugh. “Please tell me you didn't call it–” 

“Morning cherrywood? Of course I did!” 

“You are so dumb,” Kageyama sighs, but he doesn't even try to hide his fond smile. “How long do you think you'll get away with putting dicks in all your art assignments?” 

Hinata shrugs, his thumbs pressing along a sore spot on Kageyama’s ankle. His feet are less tanned than the rest of his body, but not by much. “I've had this professor for three semesters, so either he doesn't notice or he wants to see how far I can go.” 

Speaking of people who don't notice things.. 

Hinata is certain that everyone in their building knows about his crush on his roommate. _Except_ for his roommate. He's come to accept it as some cosmic inevitability. One morning he wanted to kick the man down the stairs for using up all the hot water, and the next he was gazing longingly at every selfie he had managed to coax Kageyama into taking with him. Their mutual love for volleyball coupled with the last three years of coexisting under the same roof, without either of them wanting to leave, has shaped his heart into an endearingly awkward smiley frown. 

When Kageyama looks like he's seconds away from falling asleep, Hinata removes his hands and takes their dishes to the sink. Usually whoever doesn't cook does the washing up, but Hinata can't bear to make him move. 

“Hey,” he says after a minute. “You're not working tomorrow, right?” 

“Nope.” Kageyama sits up with a grunt, and groans as he stretches his arms above his head. “And since I whined so much today, I don't have practice until Monday.” Hinata is hit with a sleepy grin, and he almost drops the bowl in his hand. 

He decides they can clean up tomorrow, and starts turning lights off as they venture to their rooms. “I'll get that blueberry ice cream you like on my way home tomorrow. Maybe rent a movie, too. And.. some lotion.” 

The hallway is dark without any windows, but Hinata can still make out Kageyama’s confused frown. “Lotion? What for?” 

“Ya know.” He lightly, very lightly, kicks Kageyama’s leg with his foot. “You're working a lot, and I can tell you're not stretching as much as you should cause you're a stubborn beanpole.” He hopes adding the little insult will hide how high his voice got. 

“Oh.” Kageyama blinks at him in the darkness, his voice going all mumbly like it does when he tries to accept compliments. “You don't have to do that. I always bitch when you ask for massages. Doesn't seem fair.” 

“Think of this as a guilt trip, then.” He gets a forehead flick for his cheekiness, but he sees the gleam of Kageyama’s white teeth as he smiles, so Hinata takes that as a surrender to his kindness. 

He flops into bed with a happy little sigh, remembering at the last minute to set his alarm and write a note telling himself to leave the sports shop a few minutes early. He'd make this the best day his little wallet could afford. 

Tomorrow will be good. 

____________________

**[Saturday 8:12 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: murder**  
So like when did the universe decide that I'm its personal toilet? Like who said it was okay to shit all over me at every given opportunity? I do my work I pay bills I don't kick dogs and I haven't made a kid cry since my second year of high school so honestly fuck the world???

**[8:17 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: murder**  
I got a call at fucking seven from “I was on my knees too much in highschool so I tell everyone it's a sports injury” says he has a doctor visit and if I can be the main setter for practice. Like. Tf

**[8:35 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: murder**  
I’m going butvimnnotvhsppt about it. Guck thst tupo. And those two.

**[9:28 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: ///**  
FUCKING BITCH

**[9:34 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: ///**  
Sorry I'm late everyone! It was just a short check up. And Tobio chan since you're here let's run those quicks agsin. I'm still a little sore tho so I'll just coach you today. How's that sound?” ( ◠‿◠ )

**[9:39 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: ///**  
Shouyou I almost killed him

**[9:45 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: ///**  
The gods heard my enraged screaming cause ushijima just walked in with teeth marks A L L over his thoughts. Apparently he and captain sprain are in their Off period.

**[10:22 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: ow**  
my body is one giant bruise I hate flying falls duck u touring

**[10:48 AM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: ow**  
I’m gonna melt into the couch as soon as I get home

**[11:59 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: -**  
Ur not gonna fucking believe this

**[12:01 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: y**  
they called me into work

**[3:04 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: death**  
by pumpkin spice

**[3:17 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: oh god it’s everywhere**  
They’re training a new girl and someone didn’t mop of a chiller spill so she dumped like half a bag of pumpkin spice and I swear it’s in my lungs and my brain

**[3:25 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: headache**  
U r never allowed anything PS ever again house rule

**[3:31 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: headache pt 2**  
I'm Turning my phone off as soon as I get home because if one more person asks me to do something im gonna riot 

**[5:30 PM]**

**From: Kagegōri**  
**Subject: scream**  
I’m getting pizza on the way in I’ll get one half hawaiian cause I no youll bug me if I dont Drive safe

____________________

He doesn’t mean to blurt it out like that. 

When Hinata gets home he dumps his bag by the door, kicks off his shoes, and joins Kageyama on the couch. They stuff their faces in silence, but Hinata can tell that Kageyama is waiting for an opening to unload all of his baggage. He waits a good half hour before it all pours out of him in a rush. 

Hinata listens, nods, and makes all the appropriate facial expressions and verbal signs of disagreement, but on the inside he’s wracked with empathetic anger. Kageyama is one of the hardest working people he knows! He deserves a break now and again, and to hear how tired and listless his voice is on a day that was meant to be for them to hang out and _relax_ makes his filters dissolve as common sense flies right out the window. 

“I can like...eat you out if you want.” 

Kageyama has just finished his third recap of The Shift That Didn't Belong To Me. His pretty blue eyes are flat and his skin isn't as vibrant looking as it usually is and Hinata had gone through fifteen different ideas in the span of twenty seconds before _that_ mess of a sentence crawled its way out of his mouth. 

Silence surrounds them. Hinata can feel Kageyama’s no doubt bug eyed stare, but he is registering very little besides the erratic beating of his heart. This was it. Three years of friendship down the tubes. Kageyama would move out, or demand _he_ move out, and he'd be forever branded as the Pervert Roommate. No one would talk to him ever again. He'd never see Kageyama and his awkward smile or eat his breakfast or go jogging with him ever again. His life was over! 

“Okay.” 

_“Whaaaaa?!”_

Kageyama looks at him with pursed lips and squinted eyes, as if he's trying to catch Hinata in his bluff. “I said okay. If.. I mean fuck, if I can't relax with that there's no hope at all, right?” 

Hinata nods slowly. Because. Well. _Yeah_. That had been his own internal reasoning. He just didn't expect Kageyama to agree so easily. Or at all. He honestly hadn't even planned on voicing that particular thought. But he couldn't exactly take it back now, could he? 

“Exactly! And.. it's not like you can't jack off by yourself. Cause you can. I-I'm sure you do.” God someone stop him. “It's just that.. I don't think you'd let yourself enjoy it if you did it by yourself.” 

Kageyama arches a brow, expression too calm for Hinata’s liking. “And what does that mean, exactly?” He stands, and Hinata jumps to his feet, not wanting to be towered over any more than he already is. 

“When you're mad you hold a grudge, ya know?” Hinata shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. “So I’m sure I can like, take care of you, or whatever now.” 

In his messy work uniform with bags under his eyes, Kageyama would not be considered sexy to anyone in this moment. But Hinata bites the inside of his cheek as his roommate steps closer until they’re almost chest to chest. 

“You think that loud mouth of yours can get me off better than I can myself?” 

His voice is _so_ unfair, Hinata thinks. It was already nice when they first met, but after three years it’s gotten even deeper, huskier when Kageyama is tired, or angry, or turned on as he’s finding out. It makes his knees weak even as he rises up to the challenge. 

“I could get you off better with my non dominant hand,” Hinata says proudly, wiggling the fingers of his left hand. “But I'm feeling generous.” 

They are _very_ close now. But somehow not close enough. 

“Fine. I'm gonna shower. Then we’ll see how good you are.” Kageyama makes a face and pushes Hinata back. “And brush your teeth, your breath smells terrible.” 

“You're one to talk, mister meat lovers!” 

“Rather that than a godless heathen!” 

One minute they’re glaring at each other, almost nose to nose, and the next they’re racing down the hall to the bathroom, feet kicking ankles and elbows catching ribs. Kageyama falls in the shower and Hinata destroys the mirror cabinet in his haste. It’s impossible to tell who starts laughing first. 

Once they get their bearings, things are actually kind of normal. Living together for as long as they have means not being afraid to share bathroom space. Hinata brushes his teeth twice, just to be safe, along with his tongue, which makes him gag and causes Kageyama to laugh so hard he gets water up his nose. It’s disgustingly domestic, and Hinata leaves to clean up his room before they start singing off key to an old people’s song. 

He spends a few long minutes pacing and kicking clothes under his bed, unsure of how this will play out. Kageyama wasn’t some one night stand he met at a bar. He was his roommate! The guy he suffered through freshman trigonometry with, the man who almost lost his foot helping him get their old fridge out of the building because Hinata didn’t know the elevators had been fixed. This was his best friend, his– 

“We doing this or what?” Kageyama asks from behind him. 

Hinata whirls around, color filling his face. Kageyama looks like he always does, calm and bored and vaguely amused all at once. But his stance is off. He’s leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed loosely over his stomach. He doesn’t look like Kageyama, the confident and grumpy man he’s come to really like. 

Hinata takes in his appearance: hair still damp from the shower, the penguin themed boxers Bokuto gave him last Christmas, and the world's thinnest white tank top. It’s tiny and transparent in places and _clings_ to his chest like plastic wrap. Hinata wants to do… something about it. 

“My eyes are up here,” Kageyama snorts, coming in and closing the door, as if there’s someone else living in the apartment whose innocence needs to be protected. 

Hinata covers his face with hands, feeling them grow warmer by the second. “Don’t ruin this with your.. your _youness_.” He peeks past his fingers then shuts his eyes again. “And it’s not my fault you’re a freaking swimsuit model!” 

Kageyama makes a noise like a small bird mid chirp getting sucked into a vacuum. Now they’re both just standing in the middle of the room, pink in the face and refusing to make eye contact. Which wasn’t the outcome Hinata wanted. He didn’t want Kageyama to be stressed out because of _him_! 

“When's the last time someone ate you out?” Hinata asks, forcing himself to sound casual. He sits down on his bed and pats the spot next to him, looking attentive in a way Kageyama has never seen aimed at him before. He takes a seat, then leans back on his hands. 

“Umm. I think it was–“ 

“No wait! Don’t tell me!” Hinata waves his hands around, mouth caught between a pout and a scowl. “I-I’ll get self conscious.” 

“Self-conscious?” Kageyama repeats, slowly, like he’s unsure of what he heard. “You’re not like, secretly in love with me or something, are you?” Funny. The idea doesn’t bother Kageyama as much as he thought it would. 

Hinata splutters, uncertainty momentarily forgotten as he turns wide, incredulous eyes to his roommate. “Kageyama,” he says, even slower. “You pour the milk before the cereal. I could never love someone like that.” 

“Gee, thanks. That makes me feel desirable.” Despite his words he’s happy when the tension in Hinata’s shoulders leave him. Easy. It’s always been easy between them. 

“Just be a normal person!” 

Never quiet, but easy. 

Kageyama can’t tell if he’s scowling or leering, isn’t sure if the expressions are all together that different for him. “I’m not conforming to bullshit breakfast rules! Suck my dick!” 

_”I’m trying!”_

The words are shouted right in Kageyama’s face, more than a little desperate. Hinata falls against his chest as they dissolve into nervous giggling, which slowly turns to comfortable chuckles. Kageyama brings his hand up to massage Hinata’s scalp, like he does whenever the boy is too stressed about the big world outside their door. 

As they naturally shift to a more comfortable position, Kageyama on his back, Hinata tucked against his side, he’s struck by his lack of surprise. Aside from Hinata’s left field suggestion, today has gone just like any other day. They ate dinner together every night, even when they fought, even when they were sick. They shared the bathroom every morning, jockeying for mirror time or kicking to get to the shower first. They cuddled when it was cold, or they were tired, or they were anxious or upset or just really really wanted someone warm to take away their troubles for a little while. 

Kageyama wonders why it took them so long to get here, to sex, when everything else has come as easy as breathing. Maybe that’s why he finds the courage to tip Hinata’s face up, and close the distance between their lips. 

Kissing Kageyama wasn't like kissing anyone else. Fundamentally things worked the same. Lips touched and they breathed through their noses and, considering this was their first, there was the obligatory _’who tilts their head which way’_ dance. But that's where the similarities ended. 

It can't be explained without sounding grossly poetic, but it has nothing to do with how soft Kageyama’s lips are, or how he curls his fingers in Hinata’s hair and tugs just slightly, because he knows all his weak spots and now that he's allowed he plans on using all of them. 

It's the way that Hinata doesn't need words to ask if it's okay to take off Kageyama's shirt. It's the barely there blush and anxious frown that he gets to kiss away, gets to turn into a wobbly smile when all he does is map out Kageyama’s ribs with his thumbs. It's how they're wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and there's no fear of not being enough. Cute enough, sexy enough, alluring or playful or charming. It's the first time they've been this physical, but far from the first time they've been this close. 

“I thought this was for me,” Kageyama says with Hinata’s teeth at his neck. His collarbone is covered in pink splotches that won’t last long into the next day, and Hinata is hard against his thigh, warm and familiar despite this being their first time together. He reminds himself that Hinata wants to do this for him, so tries to relax against the pillows and give him the lead. 

Hinata pulls back and stares down into the face he’s seen for the past three years, and is hit with a startling realization. 

Kageyama stares back, his blue eyes expectant and too pretty to be fair. When they first met Hinata had always glared at him because he couldn’t handle how pretty his roommate was. And now he’s about to.. they’re about to.. 

“So. Uhh, I. I’ve never, like..” 

Those pretty eyes go wide before turning soft, and Hinata has to look away. “You’ve never gone down on anyone before?” Kageyama doesn’t sound angry, like Hinata feared, but a little surprised. Hinata doesn’t blame him. He was never shy when it came to talking about sex, not while he was drunk at least, and he knows he’s told Kageyama the story of the paperboy and the baker’s son too many times to count. So him suddenly being bashful is cause for disbelief. 

“I have!” Hinata insists, still pouting and staring at the wall. “But that was like, blowjobs and stuff. I’ve never.. you know.” He gestures down at Kageyama’s legs, and their night and day situation beneath their underwear. 

Kageyama makes a noise of understanding. “You’ve never eaten pussy before.” 

Hinata flinches back so hard he almost falls off the bed. His hand flaps around like he’s eaten something spicy and doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Don't say it like that!” He whines. 

Kageyama lashes out with his knees. “It’s a pussy and it’s _mine_! What else do I call it?!” 

“I don’t _know_!!” 

“Is it the forbidden cave?!” 

This time Hinata does fall off the bed, red faced. He curls into a ball and covers his ears, enduring the pillow that Kageyama hits him with until he’s just a slug on the floor, embarrassed and aroused and mostly naked. He hears shifting and grumbling from up above, and then a pair of penguin boxers land on his head. 

_Kageyama Tobio is naked on my bed._

Everything that was easy about kissing suddenly flies out the door as Hinata slowly lifts his head up. Kageyama is looking away from him, down at his legs, and his hands rub his thighs like he doesn’t know what else to do with them. Hinata has a few suggestions, but he can’t string them together properly. 

“Should I take mine off too?” Hinata asks, keeping his eyes on Kageyama’s shoulders. They shrug in response. 

“It’s your bed,” Kageyama mumbles, no doubt realizing the hypocrisy of his words. It _is_ Hinata’s bed, his sheets that he’ll have to wash because..because! So if anyone should be naked it’s Hinata not him! 

But Hinata keeps his underwear on as he climbs back into bed, and the sizable bulge in the front has Kageyama wishing they were in his own bedroom, with the condoms and the somewhat sturdier bed frame. Hinata puts his hands on his knees, palms hot, melting his thoughts down to steam. 

“I can, uh, turn over.” Kageyama’s hand twitches at his side. “If that’s easier.” 

Hinata shakes his head, fighting past his filters to speak his mind. “No. I want you like this.” 

Kageyama’s face turns the same pretty shade of pink as his lips. “Okay.” He slides his hands down his body, his legs, before covering Hinata’s at his knees. He hesitates only for a second, before parting them, letting Hinata in. 

How can you see someone for three years and not have a clue of what they really look like? 

To Hinata, Kageyama has never been _ugly_. Not when he’s drooling in his sleep or scowling or yelling or even snot-crying. His entire aura has a blanket attractiveness that makes him impossible to scoff at. But here, right now, laid bare in front of Hinata with this glimmer of an anxious smile, like his confidence is as thin as fresh glass, he’s so much more than just beautiful. The word is almost an insult. 

Their lips come together softer now, sensual, confident. Kageyama keeps a hand in his hair as Hinata kisses across his cheek, down to his neck. He hesitates, and then Kageyama gently guides him lower to his chest. Hinata’s lips are slow and reverent as the trail down Kageyama’s sternum. His hands flutter by Kageyama’s waist, his fingers tickling over his skin. He goes lower over his belly, nosing along the trail of hair that starts just below his navel. 

He pauses when he reaches the part of Kageyama that stands out (his hand twitches with the urge to face palm at his unintentional joke) and glances up at him. His face feels incredibly hot, and when his absently licks his lips, Kageyama’s eyes flash with something dark. 

(Hinata supposes he _knew_ that Kageyama’s clit wasn’t like a woman’s, thanks to all the research he did on hormones and surgery when he found out his roommate was transgender, before actually meeting Kageyama and finding out he was already well along. He had wanted to be considerate okay?!) 

He knows in the back of his mind that Kageyama still gets antsy when people stare at him. Whenever they went out strangers would glance his way, eyeing him up and down and whispering to their friends. But Hinata could see past his roommates fears, he could see the want on everyone’s face, the jealousy when people assumed he and Kageyama were together. He used to think it was funny. Now he’s not so sure. 

Kageyama shifts under Hinata’s touch. “I know some people are—are shaved everywhere–“ 

“I like that you aren’t.” Hinata gently rubs his knuckles over the dark pubic hair, biting his lip as he looks up at Kageyama. “I like that you don’t shave anything.” 

His eyes fall to Kageyama’s legs, his happy trail, and then up higher to his shoulders. Kageyama realizes with a start where Hinata is really looking and raises his arms a little, showing off the dark hair there as well. Hinata nods, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He gets into a comfortable position, one arm wrapping around Kageyama’s thigh, his elbows keeping him up. 

He kisses the soft, warm skin of Kageyama’s thigh, licking along the line of where his leg meets his body. He smells fresh from his shower, soapy and something flowery, which isn’t like him, really. Usually Kageyama uses that strong smelling body wash that everyone on his team seems to use. Hinata’s body wash is the one that… _oh_. 

“Show me what you like,” he tells Kageyama, his voice a helpless moan. “With your fingers.” 

He looks up, and Kageyama’s face is so _pink_. He casts his eyes downward as he smooths a hand down his chest, his stomach, until he can feel Hinata’s soft breaths against his fingers. Hinata rests his cheek on Kageyama’s thigh and tries not to moan loudly when Kageyama’s long, volleyball-calloused fingers spread himself open for Hinata to see. 

“I like going slow, sometimes,” Kageyama admits like it’s a secret. “When I’m tired, or when I wanna draw it out.” Kageyama doesn’t make a lot of noise, he never has, but his body does. Hinata can feel him breathe deeply, feels his muscles stretch and tense as he fingers himself. 

“Me too.” Hinata smiles a little, glad to find common ground in this completely new experience. “Can.. will you show me?” He brushes the hand not clutching at Kageyama’s thigh against the back of his wrist. Kageyama hums and reaches for his hand, his fingers slick and warm. It was hard to tell before, but now Hinata could see how _wet_ Kageyama was. Did he get this aroused all the time? Or was Hinata’s lack of experience skewing how he viewed things? 

Kageyama guides him, bites his lip on a laugh when Hinata gasps after touching him. It’s so different than what he’s used to, and he wants to apologize for his fumbling. 

“Stop thinking so much.” Kageyama’s breath comes a little faster now. After a bit more hand holding, literally, Hinata thinks he’s found the pace Kageyama’s likes. Fingering his roommate isn’t that different from fingering himself, just at a different angle. It feels almost natural to fit his tongue in the space between his fingers, and give Kageyama what he promised. 

Kageyama is warm and slick against his tongue, soft. He doesn’t taste like anything in particular, not peaches or whatever else he’s heard his friends describe...pussies tasting like. It’s more subtle, like the taste of Kageyama’s mouth when they kissed, but _more_. Hinata removes his fingers and changes his grip on Kageyama’s legs, both hands holding onto his waist. 

Hinata has absolutely no idea what the hell he’s doing, but when has that ever stopped him? He tries spelling the alphabet, another tip heard around the art building halls. Kageyama, when he finally figures out what’s happening, laughs so hard Hinata has to pull back. 

“You’re not being very encouraging,” he pouts, trying and failing not to melt as Kageyama urges him closer again. 

“It’s fine, you’re fine,” Kageyama chuckles. His face is flushed and his voice is deeper and he hooks his ankles over Hinata’s back. “Just don’t shake your head like a dog.” 

Rolling his eyes, because he’s not _that_ bad, Hinata returns to his very considerate task. He gets tripped up on E when the heel of Kageyama’s foot presses into his back and starts over, grabbing Kageyama’s thighs to get a better hold on him. 

The boy above him is so quiet, heavy sighs the only indication that Kageyama is enjoying this. Desperate for a reaction, Hinata licks into where Kageyama is the wettest, and mouths gently at the soft skin there. He tastes even better here, heady and vaguely sweet. Kageyama’s hips twitch and Hinata licks up the slick that rushes out and coats his chin. 

“You taste really good,” Hinata rumbles, voice deeper than Kageyama has ever heard it. Small fingers spread his lips while an eager tongue licks him in broad, flat strokes. He can feel Hinata rolling his hips against the bed, moaning out little sighs while he gently sucks on the sensitive skin. 

“Don’t say th- _AH!_ ” 

Hinata glances up without stopping; Kageyama looks shaken, surprised. His eyes are all pupil and his bottom lip is plump and red like he’s been biting on it. Heat coils tightly in Hinata’s abdomen as he pushes down harder against the bed, moaning into Kageyama’s thigh as he pauses to collect himself. He could very well come like this, but he needs to hold out for a bit longer. 

An impatient moan fills Hinata’s ears right as he’s pushed back down, and this time Kageyama doesn’t let go. Long fingers tighten in Hinata’s hair as he teases his tongue down the folds of Kageyama’s labia until he’s pushed even deeper. Hinata explores, out of rhythm, and his tongue rubs against his clit. Kageyama grunts, holding back little gasping breaths. 

“Not yet,” he manages, his thighs tight on either side of Hinata’s head. “Go back to– _y-yeah right there_.” 

Hinata lifts Kageyama’s hips and laps up the trail of slick sliding down his crack, swallowing down all that he can. He licks back into Kageyama, sloppy, and Kageyama makes a funny little sound close to a laugh as his walls squeeze around the wriggling, hot tongue inside of him. 

“W-would you hate me if I said I’ve gotten off thinking about this?” Kageyama moans freely now, and the sound is addicting. “You tongue fucking me?” 

Hinata moans deeply, his hips shaking. He’s never been this hard or this eager to please it his entire life. Kageyama keeps talking, like Hinata will stop if he doesn’t. 

“You’re always talking so much, so _loud_.” Long legs tense and twitch along Hinata’s back; he’s never seen Kageyama act this way, so open, so vocal, so fucking sexy. 

Kageyama looks down at him, a possessive glint in his dark eyes. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to sit on your face?” 

Hinata shudders with the force of his moan, because _no_ he doesn’t know, but he wants it and everything else Kageyama has kept locked inside. 

Hinata gets his fingers involved again as he pulls away to rest his jaw. He pushes two of them as deep as he can, watching Kageyama’s face for any signs of discomfort. He curls them down, rubbing in quick circles while Kageyama nearly tears his hair out. Hinata’s lips close around where he’s wanted to be since the beginning. He sucks gently, then a little harder, all while thrusting his fingers inside of Kageyama whose voice reaches a fever pitch before his entire body locks up around him. 

“ _Shouyou._ ” His name is nothing more than a choked moan in Kageyama’s husky voice. Hinata keeps up his ministrations as strong hips grind against his face, and he feels like melting into the bed. 

Before long, Kageyama’s limbs relax, and Hinata moves slowly so as not to overstimulate him. He’s heard that multiple orgasms are capable for _some people_ , and the thought of Kageyama holding him down and using him to get off is too embarrassingly arousing to ignore any longer. 

Hinata pushes his boxers down until his cock is free and fists the base, and that alone has him hissing through his teeth. The head is a dark, angry red, and the front of his boxers are completely soaked. He wants to be embarrassed, but Kageyama doesn’t let him. 

“C’mere.” Long fingers thread through his hair, a familiar sensation at this point, and Hinata looks up. Kageyama’s face is flushed and his eyes are still lust filled and Hinata’s chin is wet but Kageyama kisses him anyway, deep and filthy. 

Hinata wonders, between gasps and moans, if Kageyama tastes like anything to himself, wonders if _he_ tastes different now that Kageyama is all over him. Slick fingers wrap around his cock and he loses it, crying out against Kageyama’s mouth as the heat in his abdomen snaps. He grips hard to Kageyama’s shoulders as he paints his stomach white, trembling through an orgasm that leaves him lightheaded and panting. 

Hinata groans and sits back on his legs when Kageyama lets him go, making a decidedly unhappy face as he looks down at his roommate reclined back on his pillows. 

“Oi, what’s that look for?” 

Hinata whines pitifully. “Cause I’m gross!” He covers his face with his hands, missing the panicked and hurt look that flashes across Kageyama’s own. 

“What the hell?! _Why_?” 

“Cause I wanna lick you clean and that’s weird!!” 

Kageyama is silent below him, most likely disgusted, maybe even annoyed that Hinata called attention to it at all. He makes to leave, nearly tumbling off the bed again, but swift hands grab his forearms and bring him back. Hinata expects angry blue eyes and a frown, so he’s really surprised when he gets the opposite. 

Kageyama moans softly and gently grips the back of Hinata’s neck, his lip caught between his teeth. 

“It’s weird,” He rasps. “But do it anyway?” 

He doesn’t push him down, but Hinata goes soft and pliant at his words. He lowers himself back down, and somehow manages to maintain eye contact as his little tongue licks up the mess on Kageyama’s stomach. He’s rewarded with another hungry kiss; Kageyama sucks on his tongue and steals the last of his coherent thought. 

They fall back onto the bed, lazy kisses turning into barely thee pecks until they’re just sharing the same air. They’re naked together for the first time, and Kageyama has never been this comfortable with anyone before. He’s almost afraid of what that means, but this is _Hinata_ , and he also trusts him more than he’s trusted anyone in the past. So he pushes his fears away and basks in the warmth (and sticky wetness) of the bed. 

“So,” Hinata says into the silence that follows. “You’ve thought about me...doing this before?” He turns searching eyes up to Kageyama, whose arm covers half of his face. The bottoms of his cheeks are streaked in pink. 

“Shut up, I hate you.” 

Hinata giggles into his roommate’s shoulder. “I’ve thought about you too.” He feels Kageyama’s chest halt, like he’s holding his breath. “When I used to pick you up after practice and you were all sweaty and–and yeah.” 

“Oh.” Kageyama doesn’t remove his arm until he’s ready, but when he does he wraps it around Hinata’s back and pulls him closer. 

“Do you feel any better?” As fun and enlightening as tonight has been, he did go into it with a goal in mind. Kageyama stretches out next to him, sighing in satisfaction as he lets his limbs go all limp and gooey. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly, then with a little more conviction. “I don’t think I’ve been this relaxed in months.” 

Hinata glows with pride and smacks a kiss onto Kageyama’s cheek before rolling out of bed. “Well it doesn’t stop now!” 

“Where are you going?” Kageyama props himself up on his elbow and watches as Hinata wiggles his underwear back over his hips. He’s never noticed the cute freckles that scatter over his cute butt, but he’ll definitely remember them next time. And there _will_ be a next time. 

“I’m running you a bath.” The _duh_ in his voice makes Kageyama hide a grin. Only Hinata would want to pamper someone like this. The fact that _Kageyama_ is that someone makes his heart do little skips. “Then we’re gonna watch that movie about the killer volleyball, and then we’re gonna sleep in tomorrow.” 

Something about that sounds so incredibly _domestic_ , but it’s not a surprise or anything new. Hinata has always been this way, kind and accommodating and caring. In the back of his mind Kageyama always knew what they had was different, closer than any other regular roommates, but he never thought to question it, and he doesn’t want to start now. 

“Alright,” he says when that uncertain look starts to take over Hinata’s face again. “But you’re joining me.” 

Hinata blushes like he didn’t just spend a good portion of his time between Kageyama’s thighs, but then he nods, his pink lips twisting into a determined expression. Kageyama follows him to their bathroom, placing a comforting hand on the small of his back. He smiles down at his roommate, and Hinata smiles back. 

Tomorrow will be good.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has never written about vaginas in a sexual manner I hope this wasn’t too bad. Feedback and suggestions are highly welcome. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading! :)


End file.
